1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to removable sun shields with solar modules to convert impinging light into electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such solar modules are described in DE 40 03 399 C2 and DE 198 55 258 A1. Solar modules which are applied to glass may cause additional injuries for vehicle occupants in case of a front-end collision. Gratings made of plastic for installing foam material for upholstery as well as flat component parts such as cosmetic mirrors and LEDs and/or LCDs for illumination make the sun shield relatively thick.
Therefore, it is the invention""s objective to suggest a sun shield whichxe2x80x94in addition to the already described utilizationxe2x80x94is made slender even on the outside of the vehicle with a design which is optionally adjustable. The removable illuminated cosmetic mirror or the like can also be used as a flashlight for even a longer time period with the assistance of one solar cell. Furthermore, possible injuries in case of front-end collisions should be diminished.
To solve this task, a roller (6) is placed within the sun shield (1), several rollable thin-layer elements (7a) are affixed to a support material (7) with different functions such as solar cells (7aa) for energy generating and as energy storage elements (7ab) and the thin-layer elements (7a) can be extended and retracted from the roller (6).
In an alternative, within the sun shield (1)xe2x80x94on an extendable lamellar support material (7xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94several rollable thin-layer elements (7a) are arranged with different functions such as solar cells (7aa) for energy generating and as energy storage elements (7ab).